paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Better way to be Bad
Overview Sweetie, Mayor Humdinger, and Ladybird sing A Better way to be Bad, from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Lyrics : Sweetie :: I think I know a way that we can grow :: Time to try something new, something better :: No more solo, trust is the way to go :: And all we need to do is work together : [Mayor Humdinger] : Ah, please! : No thanks, no way, I feel the need to say :: I'm smarter, stronger, and I don't need you two : [Ladybird] : Ha! :: Stronger? Okay, I guess we'll downplay :: How bad you got your rear end handed to you : Sweetie :: It's time to try a better way to be bad : [Mayor Humdinger] : groans : Humdinger and Ladybird :: Do we really need a better way to be bad? : Sweetie :: United as one : Ladybird :: Teamwork? Please, what a fad : Sweetie :: Combine all our strength, we'll go to any length :: Once we have a better way to be bad :: Let's go begin, this time we're gonna win : Ladybird :: The ice you're on is thin, so watch what you say : Sweetie :: I know you're in, I think I see a grin : Humdinger :: For all this pain and torture, I swear you'll pay : Sweetie :: This time, we've got a better way to be bad : [Mayor Humdinger and Ladybird] :: Sounds like a long shot, this "better way" to be bad : Sweetie :: United as one, we'll make those puppies so sad : Humdinger :: If we say "okay", would you just go away? : Sweetie :: Once we have a better way to be bad :: We want to break their friendship :: We want to make them weak :: You want revenge on the twins :: You want that huge physique :: So let's increase our chances :: By working as a team :: To crush our enemies to dust :: And laugh as they all scream! : [All] : evilly : Humdinger :: I think I see a better way to be bad : Ladybird :: Just put me in charge, make me queen, you'll be glad : Sweetie :: No! Listen to me, I'm the best of us three : All :: Then you'll see a better way to be bad : increases : [Sweetie] : Wait! :: This is my thing, a better way to be bad : Ladybird :: You shall do as I command, I will rule this triad! : Sweetie :: Hey! This is my song! : Humdinger and Ladybird :: Sorry, not any longer! : All :: A better way to be bad : Sweetie :: Now you're making me mad : Humdinger :: Won't the puppies be sad? : Ladybird :: That would make me so glad : All :: Now we've got a better way to be baaaaaad! Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung By Sweetie Category:Songs Sung By Mayor Humdinger Category:Songs Sung By Ladybird